


Wedding Night

by redandwhiteroses



Series: Beauty and the Soldier [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breeding Kink, Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Reader Insert, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandwhiteroses/pseuds/redandwhiteroses
Summary: It's your wedding night, and your new husband has a surprise for you.Sequel to Bargain
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Beauty and the Soldier [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655062
Comments: 2
Kudos: 154





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is shameless smut!

_“I’ve got a surprise for you.” He nips her neck, right above the scar. He realizes that he can leave a mark now, so he takes the time to suck the skin in-between his teeth._

_“I have a feeling I know what the surprise is.” She teases when they reach the door to their bedroom. He grins at her, and it’s the same feral grin he gave her that first night._

_“Oh, trust me. You don’t.” He kicks the door open. She wants to ask him what exactly it is, but then she sees Steve in their room. He looks between her and Bucky._

_“Bucky…?” She asks hesitantly as he sets her down. Her eyes don’t leave Steve. He takes several steps towards her with Bucky watching over her shoulder. Steve’s knees hit the floor with a thump, and she has to lean back on her new husband as Captain Rogers takes one of her legs. He removes her shoe and then rests it so her calf is on his shoulder. Bucky grins, nipping and sucking more marks into her skin._

_“I always deliver on my end of a bargain.”_

Steve looks up at you, and the intensity behind it nearly takes your breath away. It’s a look of pure adoration. His thumbs skate across the underside of your calf. Your mouth suddenly feels dry, and you can feel your heart rate increase. Bucky nips at your neck, pressing himself against your back.

“Don’t go all shy on me now.” He purrs. “This is what you wanted, right?”

You nod, unable to trust yourself to speak. Your chest is heaving. Every swipe of Steve’s thumb across your calf causes your toes to curl. He hadn’t even gotten your stockings off yet! 

“Steve would do anything for you.” Bucky’s voice is a growl in your ear. To your surprise, Steve nods with enthusiasm. 

“Anything.” He repeats, his voice thick with desire. Your mind circles back to the fact that your stockings and garters are still on. 

“Go ahead and take my stockings off.” You will your voice to be steady and sure. “Slowly. I don’t want any rips.” Steve slides his hands up your calf carefully. He pauses at your knee, and you can tell he’s looking at your new husband.

“Do as she said.” His tone is amused. Steve lets out a breath slowly before his fingers run up past your knee to your thighs. 

“You can move the dress if it’ll help.” Your voice is the picture of innocence.

“It will.” Steve thankfully picks up on what you’re implying. He moves the hem of your wedding dress up, taking the bottom of the shift with it. To your surprise, Bucky helps, taking it from Steve’s hands and rucking it up to your waist. You don’t miss the sharp inhale. Bucky laughs against your skin, nipping at the flesh.

“Isn’t she pretty? You see why I couldn’t help myself.” A bruise in the shape of a handprint, Bucky’s hand, is visible through the sheer material of your stocks. It’s right below where your garter sits. Steve runs his hands up from the inside of your knee to the garter. His touch is reverant, as if he’s afraid you’ll tell him to stop at any second.

“You are a lucky man, Sergeant.” Steve’s voice is hushed. Bucky’s hips roll of their own accord, and you can feel he’s half-hard. The Captain looks up at you as his fingers deftly undo the garter and roll your stockings down. His eyes are focused on you. His fingers brush over the meat of your inner thigh, making you inhale. He seems to take note of that because he repositions his hands so that his thumbs rest lightly there, occasionally ghosting across the skin. He can’t help himself and moves forward, placing a kiss on the skin. Your head rolls back, and your hands go to his hair. Bucky kisses along the column of your throat, and you want to lean back into his touch, but you can’t. Instead, you lift your head and give Steve a look.

“Did I tell you that you could do that?” You haven’t had him do much of anything, but he already looks well on his way to being wrecked. He shakes his head. “Use your words, Captain. Did I say you could do that?”

“No, you didn’t.” He tries to sound innocent, as if it was a slip up. One of Bucky’s hands comes around, resting on your stomach. He’s adjusted his chin, clearly interested in what Steve is planning. You tut.

“You’ve lost some of your manners, Captain.” Steve blinks.

“You didn’t tell me I could Mistress?” He seems unsure of himself. Your reaction tells him all he needs to know. “I’ll do better, Mistress. I just couldn’t help myself.” He gently takes the leg that’s thrown over his shoulder and places it on the ground, switching it out for the other leg.

“Do we need to have lessons in self-control?” You tease. Steve pauses in rolling down your stocking, and you know you’ve hit on something. Your tongue pokes out from between your lips. “James, dear, do you think our friend needs to be tied up to keep his hands in check? Once he’s finished with his current task, of course.”

“Only if I can do it to you later.” Bucky murmurs in your ear. “But yes, I do think that might be a good idea.” You can hear the audible catch in Steve’s breathing. 

“I promise it won’t happen again.” His tone is pleading, but he undermines his words by running his hands back up your leg. One hand slides up along the underside of your thigh. You play along by looking at Bucky.

“I don’t know…” Steve’s hand inches up until he’s cupping your ass. Bucky huffs.

“You’re giving him too much leeway.” He grouses, but there’s no real heat behind his words.

“I must be.” You sigh dramatically. You look down at Steve. “You know what has to be done.”

Steve fake pouts, but you can see the bulge in his trousers once he stands up. You motion for him to lay down on the bed. He strips quickly before he reclines, watching you from under hooded eyes. His hands automatically go to the headboard.You lick your lips when you see his erection laying heavily on his stomach.

You step away from Bucky. A frown crosses your face because you aren’t sure what to use. Your new husband solves that for you. You’ve only taken a couple steps when you feel Bucky’s hands go to your wedding dress. You nearly yelp in surprise as he practically rips it off of you. He doesn’t give you time to recover before he pulls the ties out of the back of your corset. He stalks over to Steve. It doesn’t take him long to tie his friend’s hands to the headboard. 

When Bucky turns to you, you want to whimper. He looks like he wants to devour you alive.

“Off.” His voice is deep. You waste no time stripping yourself. You feel like you should be embarrassed to be naked in front of two men. The heat of their gazes makes you feel more sexy than you have ever felt in your life. You expect Bucky to bend you over the bed and take you, and you brace yourself. Instead, he comes behind you. He nudges your legs with the toe of his boots, making you move them wide apart. Steve’s eyes seem blown-out with lust.

Your husband moves his hands down to the apex of your thighs. You’re wet, have been since the moment Steve dropped to his knees. With both arms wrapped securely around you, Bucky puts his head back on your shoulder. “Doesn’t she have the prettiest pussy?” He asks casually, fingers of one hand going to your core and spreading your lips apart. He makes a show of covering one digit in your own slick and moving it to your clit, where he begins tracing slow circles around it. Your legs go to clamp shut. That earns you The Growl, the one that lets you know Bucky isn’t playing anymore. The one warning you get before your violently manhandled and fucked within an inch of your life. Your body responds instantly.

“Oh, fuck.” Steve’s voice is soft, but you still hear it. It’s the voice of a man deep in the throes of lust. It sets your skin aflame. Bucky steps back, slapping your ass. You know that your control over Steve has been handed to your husband. Whatever Steve does to you tonight is because Bucky wants him to.

“Did any of those French women have you eat them out?” Steve nods. “Did you like it?”

“Yes.”

“Good. You’ll love eating my wife out, then.” James pushes you towards the bed. You nearly stumble.

“I- James. How can he…?”

Bucky’s grin grows positively wicked. “Sit on his face. He’ll know what to do.”

You frown, unsure of yourself. You’ve tried a lot of things with Bucky, but that’s not something you’ve done. Bucky lets out The Growl again.

“Sit on his face. I won’t tell you twice.”

“It’s okay.” Steve’s voice is reassuring. “You won’t hurt me. Please. I want you too.” He trails off into something almost like a whine.

Slowly, you get on the bed. You trust your husband, know that he won’t have you do something like this unless your pleasure is explicitly linked to it. You climb up Steve’s body before placing a thigh on either side of his head. You hesitate for a second. You want to look between the two men, but a hot tongue meets your core. It’s a slow lick. It’s enough to make up your mind. You ease yourself down onto the Captain’s face. He wastes no time, eating you out like a man starved. His tongue runs between your folds. He finds the spot that makes you jerk, and he runs the tip of his tongue along it. His hands struggle against his binds. You can tell he wants nothing more to wrap his arms around your thighs to lock you into place.

You don’t hear Bucky come up behind you, so you nearly squeal in surprise when he snakes one arm around your back. One hand goes to the tops of either thigh. He pushes down, forcing you more onto Steve’s face and holding you steady. Your squeal turns into a moan. Steve’s tongue feels like it’s everywhere, dipping inside before going back up. You look down at him.

“Fuck.” You hiss, your hips bucking of their own accord. His eyes are wild, hair mussed up. Your hand goes into the dark strands, and you use them to pull him closer. You can’t hear the moan, but you can feel it. 

“Good girl.” Bucky’s voice is in your ear. His hands let up once he’s sure you’re not going anywhere. They move to your breasts and begin pinching and pulling at your nipples, teasing them in the way he knows you like. He’s spent hours playing with them, so it doesn’t take him long to get your hips rolling in a solid rhythm. He once spent a day playing with your breasts, teasing with them whenever he could get the chance before letting you go and acting as if nothing happened. By the end of the day, you were ready to come apart at the slightest of touches.

“I can’t wait until you’re carrying my child.” He teases the shell of your ear with his tongue. “You’ll be so sensitive. I bet I could have you coming from my mouth on these,” he twists your nipples in the way that he knows makes you keen, “alone. Wouldn’t you like that? We’ll have to make sure Steve is here for it. He can play with you while I’m gone. Maybe I’ll tie you up then, so you can’t squirm away from him. So you have to take what he gives you.” Steve sucks your bud lightly into his mouth then, prompting you to shout and lean forward. You barely have time to regain yourself before you’re being pulled off of Steve. The man underneath you whines, actually whines, when it happens. 

You notice your husband is still fully clothed. The bulge in his pants is prominent, straining against the fabric. 

“Clean him up.” He orders. It takes you a minute, but you figure out what he wants. You lean forward and run your tongue along the Captain’s face. You don’t know how you feel about the taste of your essence, but it mixes nicely with Steve’s flavor. You leave his mouth for last, teasing him. When you finally do start on his mouth, he instantly claims your lips in a hungry kiss. You hear Bucky moves to sit on the end of the bed. Eventually, you pull apart from Steve. You’re not sure if it’s a strand of your slick or your shared saliva that connects the two of you for a second.

Bucky’s cock always makes your mouth water. He’s pulled it out of his pants. He quirks an eyebrow, and you know what he wants. You waste no time climbing onto his lap. You go to face him, but he turns you so you’re facing your guest. Again, your legs are pulled apart in order to give the best view. Slowly, Bucky eases you onto his cock. You hiss at the stretch, but it doesn’t take long for your eyes to roll into the back of your head. You see the Captain’s dick twitch at the moan you let out.

He sets an easy rhythm, one meant to ease you into this before he wrecks you completely. “Look at his face. He wishes this was him.” Bucky punctuates his words with a thrust. “I wonder if he wishes it was him who gets to breed you, to sire your children. To have your blood mix with his. But he doesn’t. It’s my children you’ll bear. My legacy. Mine.” The last word is more a growl than anything else. One hand comes around to find your clit, playing with it in the way that has you keening. He bites down onto your shoulder hard, and you’re sure he’s drawn blood. Steve’s chest is heaving, and you can tell he wants nothing more than for his hands to be free.

James moves you suddenly, pulling out of you and placing you on all fours. You’re knocked to your elbows, which are on either side of Steve’s thighs. You know what your husband wants you to do. You move to be a little bit more comfortable before you take Steve into your mouth. It’s not something you’re too comfortable with, but Bucky had always made it worth your while. Steve’s choked off moan makes you reconsider your stance briefly. 

You have enough presence of mind to just tease Steve, keeping it contained to kitten licks around his tip, before Bucky positions your hips how he sees fit and slides into you. Your moan is loud and long, and you can feel Steve twitch against your tongue. Once Bucky starts, you swallow Steve down. 

“Her mouth is amazing, isn’t it?” Your husband’s voice sounds from above you. Steve groans, and you can tell he’s nodding. “Tell her. Tell her how good she feels. Tell her how much you want to fuck her.”

“God. Yes. I want to, I want to so bad.” Steve’s panting. You look up and can see his chest heaving. “Jesus. You have no idea how much I want to fuck you, sweetheart. Wanted to since the minute I saw you.” Bucky lets out a positively possessive noise.

“But you can’t. She’s mine.” You take that moment to pull off of Steve and tease the tip again before taking him as far as you can.

“I know. But I wish she was mine.” Steve’s head hits the pillows with a thump. “Sweetheart, you are so good at this. Oh God.” You try to relax your throat and take him further. You have to pull off of him, though, because Bucky starts a punishing pace that has you digging your fingers into the sheets. When you take him back in your mouth, it’s hard to concentrate on him. Your moans see mto drive Steve crazy, though, because he starts actively bucking his hips. Your husband drapes himself over your back, driving deeper into you. One of his hands snake around to your front, but he doesn’t touch you. Instead, he slips his forearm over Steve’s hips in order to pin them down. It helps you take him deeper. 

It’s not long before the room is filled with the sloppy sounds of sex and panting. You can feel Steve is close, and you’re approaching your peak as well. Bucky takes his free hand and yanks you off of Steve. The hand holding his friend’s hips down move to one of yours, guiding it to Steve’s dick. You waste no time, curling your fingers around him. It doesn’t take long. Steve lets out a low, choked off moan. That’s all the warning you get before his release hits you, painting your face. Bucky sits back on his heels and truly drives into you. You try to hold on, but it’s not long before you spiral out of control. 

You’re surprised when Bucky moves. He leans forward, but instead of draping himself over you again, he snaps the ties holding Steve’s hands to the headboard. Your husband moves you just enough so that Steve can change position. He grabs your chin and begins cleaning your face the same way you did his.

“Beautiful.” He murmurs against your skin. Steve sits back on his heels, and Bucky takes that moment to drive into you. You’re whimpering and moaning again, unable to go anywhere. You feel your husband twitch within you, and it’s not long before he finds his own release. He stays draped over you for a second before moving. You look at both men, unsure of what’s going to happen next. Your thoughts are interrupted when Bucky grabs one of your legs and flips you over. You can feel his essence oozing out of you. He looks to Steve.

“What are you waiting for?” His voice is a taunt. The Captain wastes no time, diving in between your folds once more. As Steve begins cleaning you with his tongue, Bucky settles himself besides you.

“Don’t look surprised. We’ve got a long night ahead of us.”


End file.
